godsofpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkero
Background First War Most of Darkero's history is unknown to him or anyone else. He was in a deep slumber for years until December 30th 7 B.C., when he awoke close to a city known as Athens. When he walked outside, he met a girl named Haruko, who also had just woken with no clue of any of her relatives, family, or anything that had happened before. Since they both knew of nothing of their past, they decided to work together to find out. Along the way we met a guy name Windia. At first we couldn't stand his sight. Overtime, we became fond of the little guy. By the age of 15 I had made 6 new friends. Flame, Haruko, Markus, Icy, Ghost, and Windia. Each of them had awoke on the same day I had from a life lasting coma. At age 16, each of us joined the ranks of the Spartan army. By the age of 17 we was already known throughout all of the world. We was the strongest generals to ever touch the land of Asia. The day came, that another army that matched the great Roman army attacked us. For the first time, we lost. I was defeated by a unknown warrior. I retreated, hoping that Haruko survived the war. She survived, but Athens was destoryed. We was told if the castle was to ever fall we was to be exiled from Europe and Rome. So we set off to a new location in L.A. , hoping to find a new life. As time went on we discovered something known as the Tower of Everlasting. On our way to the entrance we was attacked by a unknown warrior by the name of Xeru. We battled for hours, intill Windia took the final strike. Luckily before we finished him off he told us that the he was sent by his leader, Zeru. To find the hidden power within the walls of EL. We told Xeru to sit tight while we go find the power within the inside. We walked inside, not knowing what to expect. If we knew what we know now about the tower. I don't think we would have ever went in. We found a chest with a golden symbol on it. Windia kicked open the chest. Power flew out left and right. I looked over at the others, watching them fall like wet dogs. "Haruko!" I screamed. She grabbed my hand then went unconscious. I screamed in pain, feeling as if my soul was being ripped from my body. I dreamed flashbacks of the past. Me, Markus, and Ghost running down the street. "Brother" My past self said. Brother... I thought as I woke up. I remember waking up still holding Haruko's hand tight, refusing to let go. Returning back to the Roman HQ we showed our newly found powers, it took no time to get ranked to Generals of Legions. Our Prince, Zeru had found books about something known as the Elemental Pillars Of Power. The book stated that there was six shields hiding the elemental pillars. After finding the six elemental shields, we found the location of the elemental pillars. They were located on top of Mount Everest. In order to get to the Elemental Pillars we had to go through China. China military was very powerful, being the only one who could stand against the Roman Army. Zeru, refusing to give up on getting to the Pillars sent out a document to his father and generals for war. His father, knowing that the Chinese army was to powerful told his son that in time we would invade. Zeru didn't care what his father had to say and gathered 79% of the troops and marched into China. Darkero and the others disagreed for what Zeru was doing but was forced to obey they leader. Zeru betrayed them when he found out that if they was to die the person who killed them received they power. Haruko, finding the rest of the books that Zeru had hidden found out that if they was to unleash the power of the elemental pillars the planet would be engulfed in elemental destruction. Ghost, being the main body guard of Zeru was stabbed directly in the side than thrown into the the ocean. Darkero gathered the soldiers who also thought that what Zeru was doing was wrong marched to the Mount Everest with him. Markus, breaking the limit that the Transcendence had placed on the world cracked control over the elements, granting everyone powers. Darkero and the others, being effected by the powers of the elemental pillars were gifted with an extended life. With the lost of major generals, captains, commanders, and their prince the Roman Empire fell. Rise Of The Gods Of Powers Years after the fall of the Roman Empire Darkero and the others became Role Models of the modern age. Forging training camps for all the warriors who were effected by the elemental pillars. One day while Darkero was annoucing the national school for students of power, they were attacked by Greek soldiers. Darkero sent Ghost to investigate the Greek stronghold. Ghost returned, explaining the Greek gods who now roamed that earth. They had returned after the destruction of the elemental pillars. There goal was to wipe out all other nations who wasn't Greek. Darkero, knowing that there was no army that could stand against the Greek nation forged the Gods Of Powers. They went out recruiting old generals and captains in the Roman army, quickly expanding there army. Second War With the rise of the Gods Of powers the Greek army began invading different contients such as N.A, Africa, Anatarica and Europe. Darkero, knowing of all the old temples that lead to the Greek capital lead his troops through a old Assassin stronghold. Ambushing Poseidon, Zeus, and the rest of the Gods, the second war ended quickly. Golden Age With the Glory over the The Greek Gods The Gods Of Powers moved on to become the central Empire in Europe. Age Of Alchemy After years of studying the elemental pillars Haruko found a new source of magic. Teaching it to her most trusted generals, the use of Alchemy increased. Alchemy became the second main source of magic rather than Elemental Magic. With the power of Alchemy the creation of technology sped up rapidly. Age Of Magic With the study of the elemental pillars, different types of magic was beginning to form. Such as, Summoning, Flight, Shapeshifitng, Human enchancements, Enchaments, and etc. With the power of magic the Gods Of Powers conquered every country within hours. Quickly expanding throughout other planets such as Mars, Venus, Mercury, and etc. Planets outside of our Solar system began getting conquered 6101 Antini IV, 9017 Ceti, III T'Bgztlalle, Oynyena, New Titan, Vasi, Thuringwethil, New Britain, New Oberon, Uranus III, and etc. Each being named by the explorer that found the planet. Building The Gods Of Powers Fortress With the Gods Of Powers still being the central rulers of earth. After War In Xera After the attack on the central Gods Of Powers HQ, Darkero declared War on the Dark Order, a rising organzation of Demon warriors. Haruko, knowing that they was outpowered seeked help. Quintus, a old enemy from the pass offered help from The Siege, knowing that he needed the Gods Of Powers help to get back his wife. Shylo, helping for his own personal needs. Connection to Dark Mage Years ago, Darkero father was one of the 10 heroes who battled the Dark Mage and sealed him away. Knowing that his father was immortal, he gave Darkero's Father some of the Dark power within his body, eventually leading him to the path of the Dark side. When Darkero was born,the power that the Dark Mage had given his father was sent to Darkero. His father hoped that he wouldn't make the same mistakes he did and sent him into a endless coma. Best Quotes ¨I'm Darkero! Is there anything else I got to say?¨ ¨Haruko, Don't leave me.¨ ¨To know that everything we did was for nothing? To have given everything you was for to a endless cause that either way around it we still failed?¨ ¨In the end, it was always me and Ghost. Markus was just, never around.¨